fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonds
Bonds, stylized as BONDS, is an original idol series by Cure Wonder which tells the story of a girl with dissociative identity disorder and social anxiety disorder, or DID and social anxiety for short, named Sahashi Aki who becomes a net idol and an advocate for mental health, and follows her through her life along with her main alters Hanae, Haruka, Honoka, Ichirou, and Kasumi. Synopsis Aki--a 15-year old girl--appears to be a normal although shy student who happens to be well-known for getting all A's on her report cards to most people. However, she actually has DID and social anxiety; she has five main alters in the Sahashi System: a 15-year old girl named Hanae, a 16-year old girl named Haruka, an 8-10-year old (but usually a 10-year old) girl named Honoka, a 6-year old boy named Ichirou, and a 5-year old girl named Kasumi; only her trusted family members, her childhood friends Katsuko and Akira, all of her teachers, and the staff of Variety Mind Academy know of her conditions. All of her teachers and the staff of Variety Mind Academy are helpful, understanding, and supportive with her and assist her with her schoolwork, but she has trouble making friends and picking one club to join that would please everyone in the system, including her; she--the host--and her alters all have different likes, dislikes, interests, and hobbies, and she can't join more than one club because that would be too much for her to keep track of. She then gets an idea: she would make a new music club since the system all enjoy singing and dancing, and that the old music club was disbanded. One day, while thinking of ways to attract club members, she decides to become a net idol--even getting some of her music club members to join her in the net idol group called BONDS--and she also decides to advocate for mental health online on Tumblr, on the Sahashi System website she created, and YouTube. Afterwards, she becomes more and more well-known as a net idol and a mental health activist. She also becomes more confident and more open about talking to others about her diagnosis with DID and social anxiety as well as befriending more people. Development Bonds's idea--a girl with DID and social anxiety becoming a net idol and a mental health activist--was born in April 2017. Cure Wonder wanted to do make a character with DID and social anxiety, and was inspired by YouTube channels about DID such as The Labyrinth System and MultiplicityandMe as well as The Mighty articles about DID and social anxiety. Cure Wonder also did research about it on sites such as HealthyPlace.com, traumadissociation.com, and nami.org. Characters Main Characters Sahashi Aki (佐橋明 Sahashi Aki) Aki is a quiet and introverted 15-year old girl with DID and social anxiety who prefers to interact with people she trusts and is close to and does not like crowds. She also gets panic attacks when around crowds for an extended period of time and when stressed. She takes friendships and other relationships very seriously and believes that trust is the most important aspect of any relationship due to being abused and neglected when she was a child. She does not like or trust cliques since she was bullied and betrayed by one during her middle school years. Aki likes singing, dancing, and advocating for mental health. She is optimistic and hopes that by being a net idol and an advocate for mental health, she hopes that people would understand her, other people like her, and others who are mentally ill. Aki is the original/core and host of the system; co-hosts with Hanae. Sahashi System Hanae (華恵 Hanae) Hanae is a calm, kind, hard-working, mature, and polite 15-year old girl who gets angered when others are rude or insulting; she ages with Aki. Hanae is the caretaker, host, social alter, and verbal protector of the system; co-hosts with Aki. Haruka (遥 Haruka) Haruka is a cold and harsh yet gentle and loyal 16-year old girl; she is always one year older than Aki. Haruka is the trauma holder and physical/emotional protector of the system. Honoka (和花 Honoka) Honoka is a shy, sensitive, easily sad, timid, and fragile yet kind, caring, hard-working, and strongly empathetic 10-year old girl who age slides between 8 to 10, but is 10 most of the time. Honoka is a little, trauma holder, caretaker, and physical/emotional protector of the system. Ichirou (一郎 Ichirou) Ichirou is a mischievous, prank-loving, and friendly yet assertive 6-year old boy. Ichirou is a little, memory holder, protector of the system that comes out when around people who are younger than Aki are being mean to her and if people who are older than Aki try to force her to come with them or try to force her to do something she does not want to do, and cheers people up. Kasumi (花澄 Kasumi) Kasumi is an energetic, kind, cheerful, girly, and sassy 5-year old girl. Kasumi is a little and memory holder of the system who cheers people up. Bonds Members Sasaguchi Katsuko (佐々口勝子 Sasaguchi Katsuko) Katsuko is an open-minded and ambiverted 15-year old girl. She is nonjudgmental and asks people questions about things she does not understand. She is cheerful and likes to joke around, but also strongly believes that knowledge and education are important and should be taken seriously, not taken for granted. Katsuko enjoys music and playing instruments. Fukui Akira (福井亮 Fukui Akira) Akira is a transgender 16-year old boy. He is a leader of the Straight, Cisgender, and LGBTQIAP+/MOGAI Alliance Club. He used to feel uncomfortable and lacked confidence as a girl, but now feels comfortable and confident as a boy. He is outgoing and accepting towards others with a sarcastic sense of humor and wants to be a role model to male students. Akira is good at dancing and rapping as he hopes to be a dancer and rapper someday. Abe Mari (安部真理 Abe Mari) Mari is a 15-year old girl. She is the head displinarian and president of the school council. She comes off as cold and stiff due to her positions, but is actually kind and friendly. She wants to help others and to get close to her fellow students. Fifth Member of Bonds WIP Secondary Characters Sahashi Ai Ai is a kind, gentle, and caring 32-year-old woman who has social anxiety and works for an organization that helps mentally ill people. She is Aki's mother. Sahashi Akio Akio is a warm, cheerful, and energetic 36-year-old man who works with people who are dealing with trauma by using art and music therapy. He is Aki's father. Aki's paternal aunt WIP Aki's paternal uncle WIP Sahashi Kiko Kiko is a 14-year old girl with C-PTSD, depersonalization/derealization disorder, and bipolar disorder who attends a reformatory school. She is Aki's paternal cousin who used to be abusive towards Aki; it is later revealed that the reason for this is because she was abused and neglected like Aki was and wanted to gain the love and attention from her parents as she didn't learn any healthy ways to interact with others. She is ashamed of and feels remorseful about what she did, so she decided to take responsibility for her actions and to change how she treats others because she wants to change and to become a better person than she was before so she never acts like her parents do anymore. She likes doctors and nurses since they, other than Ai and Akio, treated her with the kindness that her parents did not. Kiko frequently acts younger than her biological age in order to cope with the trauma from being abused and neglected as a child. She can still be petulant and cold as well as dealing with her insecurities, she is a good person at heart and wants to help others as well as wanting to make the world a better place. Aki's maternal aunt WIP Aki's maternal uncle WIP Aki's maternal cousins WIP Aki's paternal grandparents WIP Aki's maternal grandparents WIP Aki's homeroom teacher Good at working with her students and is willing to provide them help. Maki Ayako The substitute teacher who fills in for Aki's homeroom teacher; it is later revealed that she has DID. Ayako is the original/core and host of her system; co-hosts and co-fronts with Aya. Kageno Hiko Hiko is 15-year old girl who is Aki's childhood friend from the psychiatric hospital, and has DID and schizoid personality disorder. She is calm and upbeat, but has stage fright around large crowds. Hiko is the host of the Song System. Music WIP Trivia *WIP Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Fan Series Category:Original Anime Category:Bonds